This invention relates to spindle shapers adapted to mount a plurality of cutter heads on the spindle and quickly align the work piece and heads to place a selected head in operative position. Specifically, the invention relates to a spindle shaper with a rapidly shiftable spindle carrying a plurality of superimposed removal cutter heads and cooperating collar bearing stops which are quickly shifted into alignment with the work piece to perform successive operations thereon.